


Baked with...Love (Questionablly)

by Kangpeach



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baking, College AU, Other, best friends! Minhyun& seongwoo, minhyun is too salty for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangpeach/pseuds/Kangpeach
Summary: Based on a prompt“Spite cupcakes.”“What?”“Spite cupcakes. Like, they’re made. Out of spite. They’re going to be so delicious no one can ever hate me again.”





	Baked with...Love (Questionablly)

Minhyun was livid. He tried to regain his composure. B plus !! Endless nights spent in the library poring over stacks of books and scouring through articles to find the best references for his argument were all done in vain. This was an injustice! Seongwoo peered over his shoulder and widened his eyes in surprise. 

“ What did you get?” Minhyun whipped around to asked his best friend.

Unfortunately, Seongwoo was unable to hide his marks as his paper was snatched out his hand. He shot Minhyun a sheepish look. Fuming, Minhyun returned the paper to his original owner.

“You know, it’s not the end of the world. Tell you what, we bribe prof. You and me, with our deadly good looks you might get away with an A,” Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

“ Or I could just go verbally place my argument like a dignified individual,” Minhyun remarks pushing Seongwoo’s face, who was too close for comfort, away

It takes a whole minute for Seongwoo to realize that he had just been called undignified by Minhyun. By then Minhyun was already running to the Professor's table leaving Seongwoo to ponder over his choice of friends namely the human embodiment of bitterness, salt, and spite that was Hwang Minhyun. He wonders how it's the same Hwang Minhyun who everyone worships.

An hour and several attempts to suppress the urge to shake some sense into the professor later, Seongwoo is dragged out by Minhyun who gets away with nothing but a B minus. Even worse than before! His vehement argument had led the professor finding more ways to argue against his essay. He was pretty sure that there was no right or wrong in this case. The task was to merely write about a personal opinion and Minhyun could deny the statement as he damned well pleased. Seongwoo eyes Minhyun wearily as he looked at the message on his phone.

“ I know you’re mad but I gotta blast. Uh go home and rest or something,” Seongwoo almost loses an arm trying to pry himself from Minhyun death grip and runs away.

Minhyun shoves the paper into his bag, he might review it later. Emphasis on ‘might’. Anything to maintain his 4.0 GPA, even if it was reviewing an essay he thought was unfairly marked. For now, he might just go home and… die or something like that. Minhyun reaches home in record time and flops face down onto the couch. Jisung raises an eyebrow and pokes Minhyun’s motionless body with his foot. The body lets out something like a cross between a groan and the sound of an air horn. Questionable but Jisung decides to let it be.

“Stressful day? I’m baking soon, want to help?. It might help you release some stress,” Jisung offers. 

Minhyun raises his hand in an ‘okay’ sign and wiggles around for a bit before leaving to wash up. 

“Could you beat the butter?” Jisung passes the bowl to Minhyun who grabs it and begins to literally beat the butter; with a whisk, not his bare hands. Jisung thanks the Lord and Buddha

Though was clear that the flower boy was more irked by his results than normal, Jisung decides that he should not push further He wasn’t going to lie, beating butter like that looked so therapeutic. He should try it sometime. By the time Jisung adds the flour, Minhyun’s anger had only ceased by a fraction. Jisung has to pry the mixing bowl from his hands or risk ending up with cupcakes chewier than gum. He really doesn’t want to spend an eternity chewing a baked good for the sake of not wasting food. As he folds in the flour, he deems Minhyun more powerful than his KitchenAid back home. The kind senior offered to give Minhyun a massage while the cupcakes bake. MinhyunAid is then sent back to work on the frosting. He should really enlist a stressed Minhyun’s help when baking, he didn’t have to suffer beating the butter until pale and fluffy. Whatever that bullshit was. With the cupcakes iced and left on a plate, Jisung turns to the sink to see Minhyun scrubbing the utensils so hard Jisung had to take over once again. It doesn't take long for Seongwoo to arrive home.

“Wow, those cupcakes? We eating good today boys,” Seongwoo snitches a cupcake and passes the plate to Daniel and Jaehwan. 

“ Minhyun and I made those,” 

“Minhyun hyung? He doesn’t cook though?” 

“His whisking skills are exceptional,”

“They’re good hyung! ” Daniel beams shoving a whole cupcake into his mouth and chewing happily.

“Thanks, they're spite cupcakes.”

“What?” Seongwoo chokes, slowly placing his half-eaten dessert down.

“Spite cupcakes. Like, they’re made out of spite. They’re so delicious no one can ever hate me again.” Minhyun smirks proudly, crossing his arms and pushing out his chest.

“Damn right they are. Minhyun hyung I’ll love you forever if you make these again,” Jaehwan shakes Minhyun plants a smooch on the said man's cheek.

Minhyun shoves him away as he laughs maniacally.

“Hey where're my credits, I decorated them!” Jisung protests.

“Aesthetics don’t matter, it’s the contents that do,” Seongwoo says as he polishes off his third cupcake.

“You should practice what you preach Ong, maybe you wouldn’t spend so much time getting ready in the mornings when you’re really just an empty vessel of good looks.” Jisung sneers, earning several finger hearts from Seongwoo.

“Also Minhyun, I’m pretty sure our professor doesn’t hate you,” Seongwoo comforts him and offers him a cupcake, “ Thanks for the compliment Jisung hyungnim by the way.”

“Well, she must dislike me enough to give me a B minus if hate is too strong a word for you?” 

“You should offer her these cupcakes,” Daniel suggests, licking the icing off his fingers.

A sinister smile spreads across Minhyun’s face. This could work. 

The next time Introduction to Film Studies rolls around Seongwoo spots Minhyun offering the professor the Spite Cupcake™ with a saccharine smile. 

“ That sly bastard,” Seongwoo smirks evilly giving his friend a thumbs up from his spot in the lecture theatre.

Sadly, Minhyun doesn’t get an A. However he has now acquired the ability to manipulate Jaehwan to be his personal slave with the cupcakes. That’s a partial success in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Minhyun can't cook to save his life and he probably isn't that salty irl but I like to imagine he is.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to drop some comments.


End file.
